


Text Messages

by EndlessSummer



Category: Sicario (Movies)
Genre: Co-workers, F/M, Friends With Benefits, I'm Sorry, Memes, Self-Indulgent, Texting, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessSummer/pseuds/EndlessSummer
Summary: Someone on tumblr once said that Steve was the meme friend and I have no doubts about it.
Relationships: Steve Forsing/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Text Messages

**Author's Note:**

> Admittedly this was self-indulgent but I had to, and nameless OC because my brain is blanking on names. Also I'm not sure if this takes place in the film, I'm just gonna be honest here.
> 
> Also, I have Death Stranding now but it cost me PS Plus so no multiplayer until December. Oof.. BUT NOW I CAN WRITE FOR HIGGS WHEN I SEE HIM AND GET A FEEL FOR HIS CHARACTER!

Ever since she had introduced him to ‘memes’, Steve had been sending her the most inappropriate and bizarre ones he could find. They were allowed to have personal lives out of work, but he messaged her any time she had any free time to spare. He was now the ‘meme friend’ and she was partly responsible.

It vibrated again and she unlocked the screen expecting some unfunny image, but it was something about where they were meeting for the next mission. She responded and it was soon followed by another one from him instantly. She sighed, almost forgetting about how eerily fast Forsing text back.

She had asked Matt a while back if he had ever gotten a text from him immediately, but he said they didn’t talk much outside of work. So it was only with her, maybe it was special for another girl, but she bounced around the idea of it being somewhat creepy. Brushing her light brown hair back, the woman looked at the alarm clock next her bed, it was almost ten, and maybe she could blow him off for the rest of the night.

{ _‘Look, it’s late, I’m tired, and we both worked 18 hour days. So I mean this in the nicest way possible: I’m putting my phone on silent so if you have a problem after midnight, that’s between you and god. Good night.’_ }

With that she switched her phone to silent, putting it screen side down on the nightstand before getting comfortable with a good fictional book taking place in the old west. Even with the lamp on, the woman could barely see the surface of the nightstand being illuminated by her phone. “Oh fuck it, I might regret it later.. But let’s have a look.” she mumbled to herself, reaching over to look.

She was greeted by a message from Steve with ‘multimedia message’ in the display ribbon. Upon pulling up the message, she covered her mouth with her other hand, feeling the book slide off her lap. “Oh hell no, why do I have to see this? Christ alive..” she grimaced, closing her eyes for a few moments in both disgust and secondhand embarrassment.

Finding the strength to text him back, all she could come up with was, “This is the most disturbing thing you’ve ever made me look at.”

All he sent her back was a smiling face emoji, and she rolls her eyes, almost forgetting his contact name in her phone.

{ _‘Go to hell, Steve.’_

Dreamy Steve:_ ‘You first.’_

_‘Meet me halfway?’_

Dreamy Steve:_ ‘Sure. I’ll bring the bourbon.’_ }

She bites back a laugh, setting her phone off to the side before going back to her book. She left her phone on vibrate this time, partly enjoying the attention but not responding right away during the good parts of the book. This went on for hours until two texts came to her phone, one from Steve and the other from Matt.

Oh shit! It was a message to get her shit together and be out the door and close to base by the time the light of the sun was touching everything. At least she’d have time to hit up the Starbucks down the street and hitch a ride with Forsing while her damned useless car was at the mechanics.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll ship the reader with Matt and Alejandro and just keep Steve with an OC so they can be strange and lethal together. lmao :^)


End file.
